<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anakin Skywalker's Guide to Jedi Traditions by loosingletters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676224">Anakin Skywalker's Guide to Jedi Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters'>loosingletters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>light [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Culture, Mixed Media, Traditions, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown to many, Jedi celebrate a lot of holidays and their list of traditions is sheer endless. To keep track of them all, Padawan Anakin Skywalker writes a guide.</p><p>Or: Jedi traditions narrated through journal entries of an amazed child with sidenotes from his Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>light [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jedi-Friendly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Convergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104063">Heart Language</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejoot/pseuds/aroacejoot">aroacejoot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine">ghostwriterofthemachine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters">loosingletters</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story exists because I a writing 8.000 words about the Day 2 mentioned here and mentioned on tumblr "oh wow I got a whole holiday planned out but I won't even mention all of this. Nobody's gonna care about that though" and some people on tumblr did care so yeah.<br/>Anyway, I guess this story will be a guide to the traditions/holidays I invent for the Jedi. Obi-Wan's notes in the text beneath the images is italicized. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>TRANSCRIPT</p><p>The Convergence is celebrated once a year during spring on Coruscant. (It’s weird because Coruscant doesn’t really have a spring. It’s one huge city! Tatooine has a spring, that’s when the desert flowers bloom [they are beautiful still]. It’s not like the pictures you see on the holonet when you search for spring. <strike>I wish I had lived on one of those worlds</strike>) The Convergence lasts five days! The whole week! Obi-Wan made me a time table for this year’s Convergence! It’s our first together!</p><p>The Convergence celebrates the Jedi Order’s unity and diversity. There are people of every species here! The Healer who took out my chip was a Twi’Lek and Obi-Wan’s best friends are Mon Calamari and Kiffar, and Master Yoda, who is the Order’s grandmaster, is a troll. <em>He is not actually a troll, Anakin</em>. As many Jedi as they can return to Coruscant for the celebration, so already in the weeks before the hangers are super busy and there are a lot of ships in need of repair arriving <em>and what, my dear Padawan, were you doing in the hangers?</em>. All the Jedi that come home tell a lot of stories about their missions and spend time with their friends and lineages.</p><p>[Jedi lineages: Jedi Lineages are a little like family. My Master is Obi-Wan, his master was Qui-Gon Jinn à Dooku à Yoda à ??? NEED TO FIGURE OUT</p><p>
  <em>Yoda’s Master was N'Kata Del Gormo. Ask Yoda about him sometime!</em>
</p><p>You get taught by your Master and then someday you teach another youngling. My Padawan is going to be wizard!]</p><p>So the reason the Jedi celebrate the Convergence is to have a giant family get-together. There are also a lot of events happening!</p><p>On Day 1 all Jedi are welcomed home and there are huge dinners! (You can always get dinner at the mess hall because some Jedi are awake at night and can’t cook like my Master.) <em>They are nocturnal and I can <strike>cook</strike> bake.</em> The theatre groups will all perform episodes all from various periods of Jedi history.</p><p>Day 2 is for reacquaintance. You are supposed to spend this day with your lineage. Master Qui-Gon died, but he had another Padawan before Obi-Wan! Even Obi-Wan didn’t know. His name is Feemor and he also has a Padawan. We are going to do something together and in the evening we will all cook! To remember that we are all Jedi, but all come from different planets, we make food from our homeworld.</p><p>I decided to make pika cakes, haroun bread, ahrisa and lamta. I also need H’Kak beans for tea.</p><p>Getting them was a real adventure. Corucant’s lower levels are interesting. I wonder if they have pod races? <em>YOU WILL NOT PODRACE</em></p><p>Pika cakes! <em>10/10 points</em></p><p>Obi-Wan will make Stewjoni cakes! also very good!</p><p>Day 3 is the Remembrance Day. On this day we remember all Jedi who have passed into the Force. Everyone lights a candle for somebody they are missing and does something to honor them. I’m not sure what to do yet. Maybe for Qui-Gon? As a thank-you?</p><p>Day 4 is tournament day!!!! I’m not allowed to participate this year because I haven’t learned enough lightsaber katas yet. Everyone gets to fight though, especially the Initiates who want to impress a Knight! Obi-Wan doesn’t want to fight, but he should. He’s wizard with the blade. The very best duelist in the Order!</p><p>On Day 5 we say goodbye to the Jedi who have to leave again. It’s also tradition to write down a goal for the next year and burn that piece of flimsi over the fire of a candle from Remembrance Day. Then, the next year, you’re supposed to see if you have achieved your goal. I don’t know what mine will be yet. Maybe participate in the tournament and win?</p><p>But this is how we celebrate the five days of the Convergence! I can’t wait to see what it’ll be like!</p><p>Written by</p><p>Padawan Anakin Skywalker<br/>
(Age 10)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!<br/>Oh, by the way: I made a <a href="https://discord.gg/QneDZBy">Star Wars discord</a> where we cherry-pick our canon and have fun. Feel free to join!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Room of a Thousand Fountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really love this room okay.<br/>Many thanks to @SupermoptheOmopitant for finding the first image for me TT^TT<br/>Also! I totes forgot but I’m handing out a general permission to make use of the stuff I come up with here as long as you credit me somewhere (and drop a link! I’d love to see what you guys do with it!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Assignment</p><p>Intro to Post-Ruusan Reformation History<br/>
Module component c) The Coruscanti Jedi Temple</p><p>
  <em>[Post it note: Due by Primeday – A.S<br/>
<strong>Corrected – O.B.K</strong>]</em>
</p><p>Written by Padawan Anakin Skywalker<br/>
Master: Obi-Wan Kenobi</p><p>Task: Research the history of one room in the temple. Then write a detailed report about its history, common usages and current usages should those vary, as well as celebration ones if there are any. You may choose freely which room you want to write about. However, the private quarters of any member of the Order as well as the lower levels and any and all rooms are off limits. Describe why you picked it and what your own relationship to this place is. You may make use of bullet points.</p><p>The Room of a Thousand Fountains</p><p>History</p>
<ul>
<li>It is one of the largest, if not the largest, rooms in the Temple</li>
<li>It was built early after the Jedi settled on Coruscant, roughly around 3977 C.R.C. It took severe damage during the Sacking of Coruscant in 4324 C.R.C and was burned down entirely.</li>
<li>The Temple itself first contained mainly living quarters, training halls and prisons. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was the first room completed in the Temple that was not fulfilling one of those needs immediately.</li>
<li>Legend says that Jedi Master Klorrnaul planted the first tree (a large Wroshyr tree from Kashyyyk) in the middle of the room after the Sacking of Coruscant to chase away the dark side of the Force and fill this place with life and hope again.</li>
</ul><p><em>(Image of one indoor Wroshyr trees branch.)</em> This is only one branch of it! <strong>[You took very artful holos, Anakin.]</strong></p>
<ul>
<li>Coruscant was apparently a city planet then already and there’s not a lot of nature to be found here besides in the large park buildings but those kind of <strike>suck a lot</strike> <strong>[don’t</strong> <strong>become too colloquial]</strong>
</li>
</ul><p>Looks</p>
<ul>
<li>Nature in itself is peaceful, an “endless circle of life and death” <strong>[quoting me?]</strong> , making the room one of the most calming to be in (meditating somewhere else is hard for me, there is <span class="u">so much</span>)</li>
<li>The room itself contains plants from all places in the galaxy, arranged around gardens reflecting the natural habitat <strong>[ecosystem]</strong> of one planet, centered around one fountain each</li>
<li>Nobody <strong>[you asked, I believe Master Nu has an extensive archive, take another look there]</strong> actually knows how many fountains there currently are. Some broke, some have been replaced, some were added without reason (e.g. Kiffu garden has two fountain)</li>
</ul><p>Common Usages</p>
<ul>
<li>Nothing special, every day use, meditation, playing games, relaxing, swimming, lessons</li>
</ul><p>Celebrational Usages</p>
<ul>
<li>Many Jedi put their Remembrance Day <strong>[netana xarrehk]</strong> candles into this room so that when night falls, it is dark and the candles glow like fireflies in the night</li>
<li>Harvest festival celebrations <strong>[noshet kykalo]</strong> also start here as it was the first piece of greenery in the temple with the actual greenhouses being added later. Many Jedi also celebrate culturally specific occasions in the garden should need be for such an environment</li>
</ul><p>Reasons why I picked it</p>
<ul>
<li>I picked it because it’s the place that has the most water in the temple. I’m from a desert world and I wasn’t used to seeing so much water in one place just accessible to all. Especially for nothing very useful. <strong>[Do you still think it’s useless to waste water like this?]</strong> When Obi-Wan first showed me this place, I thought that the Jedi must be richer than even the meanest Hutt if they could afford so much water</li>
<li>Bant also taught me how to swim in the Naboo section of the gardens!</li>
</ul><p>It’s still one of my favorite places in the temple, second only to the greenhouses (but that’s only because I’m not allowed to garden in the room yet since it’s off-limits to Padawans and everybody without the necessary degrees)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>And oh, the strange words? Conlang!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can you hug this Jedi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We had a very interesting discussion on discord in regards to Anakin not understanding Jedi body language. He grew up in a place conscious of how you touch other people, but there it was associated with people being traumatized. So projecting the way of reading body language he knows onto others might end disastrously.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan stared down at his notes. They were more readable than his usual writing, but he had put more effort into his handwriting for Anakin’s sake. There had been a lot of things Obi-Wan had expected he needed to teach Anakin. His formal education had been non-existent and while his expertise on machinery could rival that of most Masters, he had no knowledge of literature or politics beyond Hutt space.</p>
<p>Or body language.</p>
<p>It hadn’t occurred to Obi-Wan that he might need to explain to Anakin the way Jedi carried themselves and interacted with one another until his Padawan had asked him whether so many of their own had been hurt that they refused all touch. Needless to say, Obi-Wan had been horrified. Of course that was the only conclusion Anakin could have reached with his background.</p>
<p>And so, like any good Master, Obi-Wan had sat down at 2 a.m. to draw a flowchart of all things to somehow explain to his Padawan that avoiding physical contact had more to do with the Force and empathy than horrible memories.</p>
<p>Now he only had to hope that it actually made sense to Anakin.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meditations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, yes, this isn't dead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Meditation</p><p>Meditation is very important. Obi-Wan says so every morning so we meditate every morning. It should be the first thing you do, but Obi-Wan wakes up way too late for that. [<strong>OWK</strong>: seven is a perfectly respectable time, 5 is not.] I prefer it this way. I don’t like meditating much because the Force is so loud just after I woke up. We also tried doing evening meditations because Obi-Wan used to do them before Master Qui-Gon started teaching him. [<strong>OWK</strong>: I used to prefer evening meditations, reflecting n the day, but Master insisted on them and I got used to it.] He used to do morning meditations to start the day with a clear head. I think all types of meditations suck. Master said we could try moving meditation, but it’s really difficult. I hope it helps.</p><p>This is what Obi-Wan looks like when he meditates. [<strong>OWK</strong>: Anakin when did you even take this?!] (He grew a beard. Quinlan says it looks stupid. I think it makes him look old. Aayla laughed when I said that and that it reflects his behavior.) [<strong>OWK</strong>: like Master like Padawan]</p><p>I wonder what I look like when I meditate? Maybe I should film it someday? I think that could be very interesting. Anyway, I did a lot of research about meditation. Here is what I found:</p><p>Places to meditate in:</p>
<ul>
<li>You can meditate everywhere if your focus is good enough</li>
<li>Meditation chambers (they look very different depending on what you prefer)</li>
<li>Meditation garden (it’s really pretty!) It was destroyed 4324 C.R.C like the Room of a Thousand Fountains and then rebuilt</li>
</ul><p>[text on the first picture: they dived down when they saw me pick up the camera]</p><p>[text on the second picture: class is going on right now so I won’t interrupt]</p><p>Types of meditation:</p>
<ul>
<li>Meditation of Emptiness: it is supposed to help you center yourself and get rid of negative emotions. Obi-Wan <span class="u">loves</span> it [<strong>OWK</strong>: it is very useful]</li>
<li>Moving Meditation: Obi-Wan said I could try doing it while repairing droids. There are also Alchaka meditations. They make you super tired [<strong>OWK</strong>: and difficult to learn] and they are very private</li>
<li>Floating Meditations: They are the best! A lot of Masters let you sit in their lap when they do this. It’s very fun and comfortable.</li>
<li>Healing Meditation: This will be useful for when Obi-Wan and I can finally go on missions. [<strong>OWK</strong>: please don’t plan on getting injured]. They help you heal!</li>
<li>Silent Meditation: Master Yoda teaches this one!</li>
<li>Battle Meditation: This one is weird. Apparently you can use this to coordinate armies during battle? I can’t think of when I would ever need to make use of this. [<strong>OWK</strong>: and I hope this is not a skill you’ll ever have to learn]. If I need to talk to Obi-Wan I can do that over our bond. Maybe if I’m on a mission with Jedi I don’t know?</li>
</ul><p>Meditation supports:</p><p>Some objects can help you meditate. Maybe I should try them? [<strong>OWK</strong>: you also shouldn’t become reliant on it]</p>
<ul>
<li>Meditation globes</li>
<li>Meditation beads</li>
<li>Meditation crystals</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dooku did evening meditations, Qui-Gon did morning meditations just out of spite. Obi-Wan did evening meditations in the crèche but did morning meditations with Qui-Gon. "Morning" is 7 a.m. because he was up at six and Obi-Wan up at eight so they met in the middle. Anakin gets up at 5 a.m. because he's used to rising before the sun. This is sleeping in for him. Anakin's meditations are not exactly bound by time, he just does it whenever he's feeling unsettled. Ahsoka pretty much follows the same pattern.</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918308">THE FORCE WILLS DOCUMENTARY</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy">jessseventy</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>